A solenoid valve, which is one of electric actuators, for example, used in hydraulic control or the like, has an electromagnetic coil therein and has a structure in which a plunger is opened and closed by energizing the electromagnetic coil (for example, see PTL 1). Here, the electric actuator is controlled by, for example, an electrically-connected electronic control device.